Not As Tofee Nosed As You Thought
by Steampunksherlockian
Summary: One shot. M/M My OC X Reader. You went to school with him and discover you were parallels from that day forward into you future. He meets you in town and you day dream of that first eventful day...


Gregory OC x Reader, M/M

You've known them since you they came out to you.

Now they're standing there sheepishly with a gawky grin and those almost trademark Lapis Lazuli eyes shining just as you remember them...

You were best friends since age 13 when you both moved from separate secondary schools, and met on the first day. Your tie was done in a skimpy fashion with a hilariously large knot &amp; the tail tucked into a gape between the shirt buttons. Blazer slung over your shoulder you power stance awkwardly being taller than they were. Your trousers were muddy and damp at the bottom where you ran through the puddles and mushy leaves from the summer shower. Your shoes that had been bought recently had almost lost their neat shine with the scuffing on your way to doing your chores wearing them so you could break them in.

They happened to start a week before you did so they had the privileged honour of being really grown up and showing you around, The first time you meet them you knew they were your parallel.

Blazer on with the Drake house badge polished and pinned neatly on the left lapel nearest the notch. Tie done immaculately with the college proudly visible for all to see; a beacon of academic prowess. The optional Coal dust V-neck jumper hiding unsightly Shirt tails despite them being tucked into pressed trousers neatly. Shoes highly polished within an inch of their short life - you thought this because they look new but later you saw the worn down heels...

"you are the new student in Bedford yes? You nod seemly speechless in awe. "this way please..." They gesture in front of a doorway with grace and you realise you've been day-dreaming most of they way following behind them at the end of your tour. "This is the Bedford Form and, here's your House Badge." They lean in to pin the badge onto your lapel akin to theirs, but you wobble slightly trying to bend down for them and they pierce their index finger deeply, oxygenated blood slowly seeping into your shirt in a faint finger shape. Your eyes bug out "Oh, Damn! I'm sorry..." you blurt. They reply back "S'ok. I'm a bit hapless myself sometimes." They've finally pinned that stupid House badge pin on and fastened it properly with the safety stopper.

Later after registering with the quaint English teacher that is to be your form tutor you go to first aid. They pull you by your tie gently into an open toilet door. "Everyone forgets this one is here. They all walk past oblivious to it, we shan't be noticed..."

You stare at them quizzically your eyebrows furrowed. "What for? Why are we in here?"

For the first time today for what seems like ever they look visibly shaken up, their hands trembling as they take a cerulean paper towel from the dispenser, placing it almost directly under the hot tap after checking with their right hand that it wasn't enough to scald. Squishing the towel into a point they approach you slightly less shakier than before and dab at the now rusty blood-stained part of your shirt.

"I'm sorry if that was taking boundaries, but I'm really panicky about blood..."

They stop and grin sheepishly as if about to explain and talk over the stall door that they're in. "I thought I let you know that I seem very plummy and verbose but I refuse to be snooty about it."

They finish and wash their hands methodically as you gasp under your breath at the sight of their bulging crotch. "What? I'm not like others and I thought you might like to know before you find out the hard way is all." You swallow and feel light-headed for a moment as some blood rushes down south.

Noticing their swollen crotch they nervously curse &amp; their hands struggle to snake under the myriad layers of clothing they are wearing. You pretend not to watch out of respect, as you hear warning bells sound in your head "Don't be really Gay like that they'll tease you!" You ignore the bells in your head and look down albeit trying not stare with them noticing you.

That's it! I will ignore you... You'd never seen a stiffy so solid as his. Normally you call everyone "They" or their name in a respect and repellent way so you wouldn't get attached like you did at your old school...

He tries to stuff that amazing anaconda into his Calvin Klein boxers until you pipe up and say "it's OK you know, that happens sometimes. I could help you?... As awkward and boundaries breaking as that is you do want to help him because he's helped you all day.

"I know it happens after you uh, ...relive yourself but I- He stops his glory poking from the waistband of his boxers which are above his trousers and undone belt. He's probably registered that you've offered to help him...Wait you're like me? Gay? He looks so relived, and you can't think of anything remotely appropriate to say so you just lead him to the furthest wall near the metal radiator and, take his Phallus out of his boxers tentatively.

He licks his lips and chuckles "I'm supposed to be showing you stuff and you seem to know better than me in some respects!" You reply to his dry wit by answering "Well now you've shown me something else haven't you..." you look up and wink breathing hot air from your mouth onto his round head and touch the veins lightly leading down to his perineum he stifles a low moan with his fist jammed in in his usually perfect paragon of a mouth that spills a dictionary's worth of vocabulary.

And then he comes thickly like silly string amongst the urinals.

"You are Day-dreaming again aren't you Handsome?" He brings you back to the present standing closer than he was and helps you up like a total gent.

"I certainly was!" you peck his lips gingerly and carry on with what you were saying- About you! He chuckles and smiles fondly at you ruffling your hair and you fuss until the gelled spikes are back in place again once more. "I thought you might be...


End file.
